L'Orange de tous les temps
by boulouzou
Summary: Télesphore O'Brien ramenait une orange à la maison quelques semaines avant noël. Pour la petite Sarah, c'est un jour spécial, car c'est comme les fêtes de fin d'année.


« L'Orange de tous les temps »

Résumé : Télesphore O'Brien ramenait une orange à la maison quelques semaines avant noël. Pour la petite Sarah, c'est un jour spécial, car c'est comme les fêtes de fin d'année.

**Note d'auteur : cette histoire se situe avant la conception d'Archie et avant sa naissance, je rappelle juste qu'Archie est le frère préféré d'O'Brien.**

**J'ai l'intention d'écrire un OS sur sa naissance sur le moment ou Kathleen découvre qu'elle est enceinte et un troisième sur Sarah qui devient protectrice d'Archie.**

* * *

Sarah O'Brien, se souvient de plusieurs souvenirs de son enfance, avant la naissance d'Archie et après, mais un jour en particulier lui revient en mémoire, un souvenir particulièrement heureux et plein de bonheur familial. Le jour où son père avait été particulièrement joyeux et avait ramené une orange, alors que cela n'avait même pas été noël, c'était plusieurs semaines avent Noël, Sarah venait juste d'avoir cinq ans.

_Novembre 1879, _

Ils se préparait tous pour les fêtes de fin d'années, Kathleen et Alice avaient préparé le sapin de Noël après que Télesphore avait prit une hache et était allé l'abattre en forêt.

Les enfants avaient participé à la décoration du sapin c'était une joie et un plaisir immense pour eux, et un très bon jeu.

A présent, tout le monde avait fini leurs activités et ils vaquaient à leurs occupations, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et un doux murmure s'abattit dans la maison des O'Brien.

Sarah était confortablement installée au côté de sa grand-mère, qui était en train de coudre, les yeux penchés sur son tricot.

Kathleen s'occupait de la petite Elizabeth qui n'avait que quelques mois, elle était allongée dans son berceau près de la cheminée, en train de gazouiller gaiement, tandis que George et Mary-Katherine jouaient, tous les deux aux pieds de leur grand-mère. Kathleen était assise sur un petit banc, près du berceau et berçait très doucement son dernier-né.

Télesphore ouvrit la porte de la maison et rentrât un sourire illuminant son visage, le froid s'infiltrant dans la pièce alors que la porte était ouverte, il refermât aussitôt la porte.

Il s'exclamait complétement heureux et fière de lui, et il avait une surprise pour toute sa famille.

« Regardez tous ce que je vous ai apporté de la grande maison, j'ai une surprise pour vous. » Dit-il tout mystérieux un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Il sortit de sa poche de manteau… Une orange.

A la vue devant elle, Kathleen allaita et ses yeux sourirent de choc et de stupeur. Sarah et sa grand-mère ouvrirent elles aussi des yeux de stupeur et de joie, et il y était dessiné un véritable plaisir sur leurs yeux.

« Mais papa, je croyais que ce n'était pas Noël aujourd'hui. » Dit Sarah sa voix et son ton sur un rythme qui voulait dire qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

Télesphore tourna son regard vers Sarah au son de la voix de la fillette, il était surpris, il sourit à sa fille ainée, il savait combien Sarah était intelligente et vive pour une petite fille de son âge, et la regarda en se félicitant d'avoir une enfant aussi intelligente et pragmatique.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais écoutez tous j'ai réussi à m'en procurer à la cuisine, à la grande maison ils en mangent tous les jours, Dieu seul sait combien ils sont très riches là-bas, vous vous souvenez que je vous ai raconté combien ils avaient de nourriture et une grande maison ainsi que beaucoup de pièces et tout ça ? Hein les enfants ? »

« Oui papa tu nous as raconté cette histoire beaucoup de fois. » Dire en chœur tous les enfants.

« Le cuisinier m'a gentiment donné une orange à partager pour vous trois, les enfants. » Dit Télesphore en s'agenouillant près de Sarah, George et Mary-Katherine.

Pour Sarah, c'était Noël bien avant l'heure, depuis qu'elle est enfant, sa grand-mère ou son père ramenaient une orange, ils disaient parce que c'est Noël et le jour de Noël chaque petit enfant sage reçoit ce fruit merveilleux en cadeau.

D'habitude Sarah et ses frères et sœurs recevaient une orange chacun. Et oui, c'était beaucoup. Ils étaient gâtés, c'était pour une très bonne raison, les adultes disaient parce que c'était le jour de Noël et qu'à noël tout est possible c'était une si jolie phrase pour Sarah elle aimait que tout soit possible.

Mais en vérité, c'était parce qu'ils y avaient une livraison importante d'oranges à la grande maison et que le cuisinier pouvait se permettre d'en donner plusieurs, et qu'à Noël il y en avait tout simplement plus, et des fois plus de commandes et de fruits de la saison de Noël et un fruit particulièrement à la mode en cette saison.

Cette année, le cuisinier avait une orange de plus et voulait faire plaisir aux enfants O'Brien.

Sarah regarda sa grand-mère, se demanda si elle pouvait avancer Alice sourit avec gentillesse et encouragement à sa petite fille et lui fit signe et posant sa main contre son dos.

Télesphore prit une boite et la posa sur la petite table basse qui ornait la pièce et fit signe aux enfants de s'approcher, il mit l'orange en dessous et mima un tour de magie pour soulever la boite et il fit apparaitre le fruit tant désiré.

Il y eu un halètement et un soupire de contentement Mary-Katherine cria de joie et applaudit son père, il sourit et rit la petite fille sur ses épaules.

Kathleen rit doucement à la vue et la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Télesphore interagisse comme cela avec ses enfants quand Kathleen avait vu et était témoin du comportement de son mari à l'encontre de leur fille à la naissance de leur première enfant.

Il prit un couteau et découpait l'orange en plusieurs morceaux, qu'il donna ensuite à chacun des enfants.

Sarah sentit le goût acide, piquent, et fruité ainsi que le jus dans sa bouche, alors qu'elle croqua et mastiqua goulument et doucement pour sentir le plus longtemps possible le goût de l'orange c'était un véritable plaisir que de sentir ce doux fruit qu'elle n'avait habituellement pas le droit de goûter que seulement pendant les fêtes de Noël.

Elle sourit et mastiqua avec plaisir avec son frère et sa sœur, qui mangeaient leur part eux aussi ils eurent chacun trois morceaux à eux trois.

Fin


End file.
